


dusted sugar

by displayheartcode



Series: September Drabbles [8]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Book 3: Ruin and Rising, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Zoya is an annoyed audience.
Relationships: Mal Oretsev/Alina Starkov
Series: September Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931752
Kudos: 23





	dusted sugar

Zoya has seen several strange miracles in life, dead men being raised from their graves, the saints becoming flesh and blood, but nothing is like watching Mal and Alina work together in the kitchen.

They are _sickeningly_ domestic.

They don’t talk to each other. Alina holds out her hand and Mal automatically gives her the ingredients and vice versa. Adoring smiles shared over their sliced apples, eggs cracked, batter mixed, and Zoya watches it all over the rim of her drink.

“Stop that!” she says. She swears she feels a cavity forming.

Mal tucks an apple blossom behind Alina’s ear.


End file.
